


Me

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Blanket Permission, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/F, Guide Jaskier, Sentinel Geralt, Sentinel Yennefer, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Jaskier knows she is a Guide, she just hasn't come online yet.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 1





	Me

Jaskier had always known she was a Guide. She knew she’d be a strong one as well, given how she was pulled to soothe overwrought people even before she’d come online. It was the only reason her parents had let her get away with as much as she had—they knew that a powerful Guide in the family would boost their standing.

She’d thought she’d come online when she met Geralt in a dingy tavern in Posada. Then again when Filavandrel came into the cave when she and Geralt were at the elves’ mercy. The two men _hurt_ so much and buried it so deep down that it was almost inconceivable that she wasn’t coming online for them.

She knew Geralt was a Sentinel—the mutagens saw to that; even if he hadn’t been born a Sentinel, he’d been forced to become one through the Trials. When she’d asked about Guides for Witchers, he’d told her that they’d had Guides at the beginning but that the mages had experimented until Witchers didn’t need a Guide. That was where the rumour that Witchers had no emotions came from, who’d ever thought of a Sentinel that didn’t occasionally need the comforting touch of a Guide?

It made her seethe and want to give all those mages a piece of her mind. There was a reason Guides existed, just as there was a reason for Sentinels. They were a pair and to remove the link between them was just cruel and barbaric. It had been an easy decision to stick herself to Geralt’s side and act as his Guide even if the mutations made it _unnecessary_ and she wasn’t technically an actual Guide yet.

Then came Yennefer and the whirlwind she brought to their lives. Jaskier hadn’t even realised that anything had changed at first, too drained from the Djinn attack and just wanting to get away from the terrifying (and beautiful) witch and the swirling Chaos. It was only months later, when Yennefer entered the tavern Borch had brought them to so he could hire Geralt, that the ache she’d been feeling clicked into place.

The Zerrikanians she had been—ineffectually—flirting with vanished from her thoughts as she stared at Yennefer. Her Sentinel. Her Sentinel that was just barely holding it together with the most tremendous amount of determination Jaskier had ever seen. Yennefer was drowning and she hadn’t had anyone to offer her a helping hand for far too long.

Jaskier slipped away from the table, not noticing Geralt watch her go in confusion, and wound her way through the busy tavern to settle herself next to Yennefer. There was a knight sitting opposite the mage but Jaskier ignored him; he wasn’t important right now. Jaskier let her knee press against Yennefer’s and smiled at the startled mage.

“Hi,” she said. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Jaskier.”

Yennefer stared at her, an infinitesimal glimmer of hope in her violet eyes as she felt Jaskier ground her. “Yennefer,” she croaked. “You…”

Jaskier knocked their knees together under the table. “Me,” she said simply.


End file.
